Midnight
by Jan Lee
Summary: ONESHOT. Sakura, Sasuke, and their midnight fun. Sakura-centric, Sakura/Sasuke, big-time LEMON.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Rating: M.** _Definitely_ M. This is the smuttiest piece of literature I've written, _ever_.

**A/N:** Oh, God. Don't even ask me where this came from. This was going to be originally labeled "What If." As in "what if Sasuke hadn't left Konoha?" Our two characters are 20ish, as usual in my fics. Just read it and review if you liked it. Please?

**-:-**

**-:- Midnight -:-**

**-:-**

Dim light barely illuminated the dark, shadowed bedroom. Scattered clothes peppered the carpet, one large lump breathed under the tangled sheets and blankets of the bed.

Sakura kept her eyes on the ceiling, where dark shadow-leaves danced in unfelt wind. Her fingers carded through soft raven hair.

Fully on top, Sasuke's body pressed hers comfortably in the mattress, his breath tickling her neck. His warmth had seeped into her marrow, and she felt like a part of him. One of his hands threaded with hers over her head; the other had tucked under her shoulder before slumber took him.

She hadn't been able to help it; she'd timed her breathing to match his.

Slow in, slow out. Slow in, slow out.

Her mind pooled around their evening's activity. He'd made her die and come back again, screaming his name, shuddering and squirming and sweating. She had been half-amazed that he'd known what to do. Maybe he'd been reacting naturally.

God, now that she thought of it, her body still hadn't recovered. Since the last time, she hadn't moved an inch, too loose and tuned to do anything. It was like she'd melted into the bed…into him.

Sasuke sighed, shifted slightly. Before she realized it, her body bowed into his in response. His hips were still settled on hers, and she felt him harden.

Arousal spread hotly between her legs. Suddenly she wasn't the only one awake.

The hand under her shoulder blade travelled to her breast, thumbing her nipple to hardness. Moaning softly, she glanced down, found Sasuke's eyes closed, but his mouth was in a faint smile.

The same hand lazily moved to her hip, cupping the swell of it. Straining, she lifted her hips up, and she felt him completely hard. The tip of his cock tapped her moist opening; it only served to make her squirm with anticipation, her legs drawing up.

Her heart was racing now, and she felt sweat bead across her forehead. Pleasure twisted when Sasuke's tongue swirled her pulse point. His erection tapped her again, and she shuddered. God, she couldn't wait through this teasing.

Her loose hand flew to his firm ass to push his hips to hers, but her leverage was off; Sasuke had tightened his fingers and captured her other hand. Sakura looked at him again; he still had his eyes closed.

What was he-?

"Unh!"

The surge of sharp pleasure cut off her thoughts, and her head tossed back. His slender fingers dragged across her slick sex, toying with her swollen clit. No thoughts entered her mind. Her body shuddered constantly, vibrating with readiness, muscles tight with each flick of his fingertip.

She was toeing the edge now, so close, but Sasuke dipped a finger into her flexed center, then a second one joined the first. The pause defied her orgasm, kept her writhing inside. Sakura bucked, throwing her legs wider; if he didn't fuck her now she was going to die.

"S-sasuke?"

Wildly she looked at him, but his eyes were _still_ closed. His fingers left her center, lifted to his mouth, where he seemed to savor the taste of her on his tongue. Her throat was tight, she struggled to swallow, tried not to pant like a bitch in heat.

"MMMNN!"

He had shifted again, this time to find balance on his hands. Cock tip tapped her, her whole existence arched excitedly. Oh, thank God, he was going to fuck her.

She kept her eyes on his face, arms splayed out, hands fisting the sheets. Her very core throbbed, and she could feel the wetness underneath her.

His liquid obsidian eyes opened, and she gasped, surprised and trapped, and suddenly he penetrated her so deeply that she felt it screw straight up her spine.

Just as suddenly he was slamming into her, finding the right angle; that hidden sweet spot that made her shriek and bend impossibly, the explosion darkening her vision, her body unable to properly process the climax that raked through her.

He didn't stop, his pale face flushed, teeth gritted.

The wave of her first release hurried the second one, curling and spreading from their heavy friction. Her body tangled and shook: she wanted him to stop; she wanted him to continue.

She felt him coming to his own climax, but she was involved with her own tightening, her own golden release. A few harder, sinking thrusts later, and white lightening struck behind her eyes, and she was gone with her lover's name on her lips, and her name echoing in her ears.

Slowly she floated back, aware of Sasuke kissing her, stroking her hair, but she kept her eyes closed when she kissed him back. She could do nothing else since her body refused to move and ruin the perfect steep she seemed to be in. He pulled away, and she felt him study her.

"Hn," was all he had to say as he rolled her to her side.

The corner of her mouth lifted to a smirk and stayed like that as she faded to sleep, face to Sasuke's chest.

**End.**


End file.
